Ski-brakes with a pivotable brake arm are known in many forms. They are relatively simple in their construction and consist essentially of a wire bale attached to two brake spurs. The bale is pivotably supported on the upper side of the ski by trunnions. A spring element is so provided that when the ski-boot is removed from the ski-binding, the bale leaves its rest position, swings with the brake spurs into the braking position, and is held there with sufficient force to perform its braking function.
The known ski-brakes of this form have the disadvantage that in the rest position a relatively strong force is exerted by the spring on the bale, and therefore on the sole of the ski-boot, while in the braking position the holding force of the spring element is usually just barely sufficient. If it is desired to decrease the difference in the spring force in the rest position and the holding force in the brake position, then such ski-brakes require additional elements which increase their manufacturing cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ski brake for which the difference between the spring force in the rest position and the holding force in the braking position can be chosen as desired, while at the same time leaving sufficient holding force in the braking position, and to do so with a minimum of structural elements without thereby complicating further the construction of the ski-brake.